1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to slag treatment technology and more particularly, to a basic oxygen furnace slag (BOF slag) treatment method.
2. Description of the Related Art
The furnace slag produced after a long period of incineration of a steel-making furnace, blast furnace or incinerator has several possible pollutants: A. The added lime, fluorite, quartz stone in the incineration process can cause the produced slag to contain a high ratio of strong alkaline substances such as calcium oxide, magnesium oxide, potassium oxide, etc. B. Incineration process produces heavy metal contamination. C. Slag contains dioxin on the surface.
Since basic oxygen furnace slag contains a high ratio of strong alkaline substances of high pH value, if basic oxygen furnace slag is directly discharged without treatment, it will directly cause environmental pollution. This problem must be resolved.